


《假日余额》

by Sheewater



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: 原本是PWP想要上高速的写到后面发现.....这俩不快了，我也不忍心快...好吧.....就这样吧...私设是央视boys合住一间复式大公寓，都没有家室。家里两只猫一只二哈，康尼大家友情向。咕了好久所以时间线是二月初，懒得改了。
Relationships: 权撒
Kudos: 4





	《假日余额》

尼格买提系好鞋带提起垃圾，在口罩里面闷闷的说了一句我出门了，然后有点生气的转下把手，头也不回的出门了。

“走走走！现在不想理你！”撒贝宁抱着手臂把自己摔到柔软的沙发上。

原因只是一碗超辣花甲粉夜宵，尼格买提担心他撒哥的嗓子不想让撒贝宁吃。

然而激烈的争夺战后尼格买提战败，恨铁不成钢的看着撒贝宁把整碗超辣的花甲粉吃光。最后以一句我不管你了，你爱咋滴咋滴，我去丢垃圾结束了争夺战。

朱广权坐在沙发角落抱着茶杯默默看完了兄弟俩争斗的全过程，因为他知道他也拦不住撒贝宁不如由他吃，吃完再喝点下火的茶也就算了，没必要费力气和他争。

康辉在晚饭之后就马上赶去台里准备火神山医院交接落成的新闻报道，尼格买提刚被他气得出门倒垃圾，现在肯定在小区转悠顺便散散心，所以此时此刻就剩朱广权一个大活人还在家里。

朱广权见撒贝宁还是像个小学生一样气鼓鼓的鼓着腮帮子坐在那里就忍不住笑了。

“哦，我们的撒三岁没有小伙伴可以玩了~好可怜哦...”

撒贝宁一听就马上起身要给广权来一拳，朱广权笑着躲开，笑嘻嘻地抓住撒贝宁的拳头。

“这么无聊的话，你要不要听我讲水浒？”朱广权抓着撒贝宁的手凑近自己的肩膀，眼镜后面的眼睛闪亮闪亮的，笑得很温柔。

“好，你讲。”

撒贝宁眉毛一挑，饶有兴趣地顺势倒到广权的大腿上，等着听他开始表演。

朱广权依旧很开心地掏出耳机，插上手机，递给撒贝宁一边耳机，点开微信，准备播放。

瞬间，撒贝宁明白朱广权要干嘛了。

“干什么？！你一个大活人在这里不亲自给我讲啊！”伸手就给广权的肚子来个猫猫拳，不对，应该是柯基拳。

朱广权没法躲只能的坐着挨打，既然这样就顺手撸了一把撒贝宁的头发。

没有上任何发胶的头发软软的滑过手心手缝，触感真的很像一只大猫猫的毛发，朱广权一时没忍住趁乱又撸了一遍。

“啧！不准摸我头．．．”

“哈哈，好了，好了。不闹了，我亲自给你讲还不行嘛。”

朱广权扶正了在打闹中滑下的眼镜，点开存手机里的稿子，清了一下嗓子。

低沉沙哑的桑音，声调起伏的押韵和有节奏的断句，比在电台里还要温柔的声音环绕在耳边。

抬眼所及之处是上下滑动的喉结和轮廓分明的脸，金属的半框眼镜不笑的话总是给人一种禁欲的冷感。

但越冷冽柴火烧得更热烈不是吗？

两人的呼吸声和着客厅挂钟的嘀嗒声，仿佛此时世界安静地只剩下了自己和身边的朱广权。

宛如末世的寂静。

——————

然后就是房间门被反锁的声音，金属边框的眼镜滑过木质床头柜的声音，衣料摩擦的声音和细碎的喘息声。

朱广权是被撒贝宁一把推倒到床铺上的。

失去眼镜的他一时半会还没搞清楚状况，撒贝宁柔软的嘴唇就贴了上来。

“小撒...你嘴里还有花甲粉的味道...”  
“啧，闭嘴...”  
“哈哈...”

唇舌相交，换气的两人在窗口微弱的月光下扯出一条漂亮的银丝，还没来得及断开又缠合成了一条。

朱广权其实是一个很容易害羞脸红的人。虽然，在摄像机前他都是口齿伶俐、出口成章、满嘴段子的模样，但说的都是和他无关的客观的已经发生的事实。

所以眼前这个喜欢标新立异的男人其实喜欢回避自己自身的主观感受，大庭广众之下的那一句“我稀罕你”大概已经是极限。

更别说让他主动提出，小撒我们来做爱吧。

撒贝宁解开朱广权的皮带，拉开西装裤的拉链，扯下已经被高高顶起内裤，硬挺阴茎终于得到了释放。

然后直接上手撸动起来，终于得到慰抚的朱广权像刚出生的小狗崽一样哼哼了几声。

撒贝宁马上不冷不热的嘲笑道"“我还是第一次见到当喜欢的人躺在自己大腿上还要故作镇定继续讲水浒的...”

“哈...我这不担心小尼会突然回来嘛...那得多尴尬啊....”朱广权用比刚才还要低沉一点的声音有些颤抖和愧疚的在撒贝宁耳边回答道。

下巴和脸蹭上撒贝宁肩膀，像足了家里的养的那只二哈撒娇的样子。

“主要...还是怕你不愿意...你的日程总是这么满哈...”

朱广权扶着坐在自己腿上的人的腰，也去扯下撒贝宁在家经常穿的运动裤，骨节分明的手指握着两人的阴茎一起撸动。

当阴茎终于被温热的小穴完全包裹两人都发出了一声满意的喘息，额头浮了一层薄汗，此刻让上下的嘴巴都可以发出噗滋噗滋的水声。

撒贝宁很喜欢咬朱广权的嘴唇，大概这样更能释放他的那份占有欲吧。

身为主持人他们都约好了绝对不在可能会被看到的地方留下印子，所以恢复得最快的嘴唇就成为了首选。

甚至，工作的时候还能更快更清晰地想起对方。能被他这个闪耀的主持界一哥宣誓主权一直是他的渴望，从毫无交集到一起并肩站上舞台，再到点点滴滴的厮守缠绵。

朱广权这么想着嘴角又不自觉的上扬，身下的动作又快了一点。虽然他不善语言上的直接表达但行动上事情他从来不马虎，或许我还欠他一封柔情的情书。

平时拿刻刀的漂亮手指绕有技巧的套弄着撒贝宁前端的小孔和囊袋，绝赞的力度控制让撒贝宁前后一起到达了高潮。

细细的亲吻落在额头和媚眼间，已经记不清他们上一次做爱是什么时候了。

聚光灯和镜头下的静静陪伴和带狗子一起溜过的公园弯弯，北京的四季轮换，台标下的日期翻转。

你的少年赤心永远都在融化我眉眼心底的冷凛，目光所及，心之向往全都是你。

“还要吗？...”  
“来，继续。”  
“好。”

朱广权衔着撒贝宁已经变得粉粉的耳朵用嗓子在耳边回答道。难得听到撒贝宁这样说，然后习惯性的地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，用鼻子凑近撒贝宁，两人又吻在了一起。

那，我悄悄的希望假期能再长一点，别结束了。


End file.
